


-temporary title- a MJ dystopian novel.

by Daddiescum



Category: Michael Jackson (Musician), Michael Jackson - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Big Brother, Blackmail, Childbirth, Dark, Death penalty, Discussion of Abortion, Dystopia, Dystopian, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Futuristic society, Government, Government Conspiracy, Government Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Inspired by 1984 - George Orwell, On the Run, Overpopulation, Romance, Thriller Era (Michael Jackson), Unplanned Pregnancy, Zero population growth, no child policy, population control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddiescum/pseuds/Daddiescum
Summary: -temporary summary-It’s 2086 and a no child policy has been in place for for nearly two decades, one more to go until it is lifted.A couple finds themselves in big trouble when they unexpectedly break the law while living in a world where you can get the death penalty for conceiving a child.
Relationships: Michael Jackson/Original Character(s), Michael Jackson/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	-temporary title- a MJ dystopian novel.

-temporary summary-

It’s 2086 and a no child policy has been in place for for nearly two decades, one more to go until it is lifted. 

A couple finds themselves in big trouble when they unexpectedly break the law while living in a world where you can get the death penalty for conceiving a child.


End file.
